Hold Me
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: What Pride wanted to do when he first caught Brody's eye during her questioning over the Moultrie. Tiny spoilers for 1x14.


**AN-This as usual is all the fault of BonesBird and a conversation over on Tumblr. We were discussion THAT episode and we were talking about watching it and I ended up giving in and then this happened. All this because of a look exchanged between Pride and Brody at the beginning when she is upstairs and he looks up and sees her pacing and at that exact moment she looks down at him and it's there facial expressions that caused this. It's short and sweet so hope you like spoilers for 1x14.**

* * *

As he watched her pace back and forwards in the upstairs office he knew he couldn't do a thing to help her. He knew what he wanted to do but he knew he couldn't, not yet. He could hear Christopher talking but he was too busy watching her. Then she looked down at him and she instantly caught his gaze. That was enough to shatter his heart in a million pieces. She was so lost and broken and all he wanted was to hold her and make things all better.

He had to leave her and it killed him walking away, especially the way she looked at him. She needed someone and he had to leave her. He hoped when they got back they would be done because if they went he would make it done.

Arriving back he was called to see Sebastian but looking upstairs he saw the upper main office empty so that meant she was done, at least for today. After seeing Sebastian he tried calling her but got no answer so he called at her house and still got no answer. He had a feeling she was in but she would be avoiding everyone, hiding away. He would have to wait for her to come to him but he wasn't sure she would.

It was dark outside as he sensed someone enter the room. He would have went for his weapon but he had locked it away before he came up. He knew whoever it was had to be an NCIS agent or similar to gain entry to the building. Then he realised that it had to be someone from NCIS to know exactly where to find him and more so in the dark. He turned over to face outwards and see if he could make out who had entered his domain as this was his room so to speak since him and Linda had split.

As it was still very dark and all the lights were off all Pride could make out was a shadow. He watched as the person stepped closer as they took off their shoes and what looked like a coat. He had a fair idea who it was but he didn't want to believe it till he knew for sure. As he shuffled back on the couch bed he felt it dip as the person sat down first before they lay down and settled up against him. He waited till they got settled before he moved.

Bringing his arm up he placed a hand on there hip to make sure this was what they wanted.

"Turn over" he whispered as he felt the person who had invaded not only his room but his bed do just that giving him time to move his arm so when they lay back down he had both arms round them.

"King" the person said in a very low cracked voice into his chest.

He did the only he could do when he heard them use his nickname and not his surname. He wrapped his arms tight around them letting them know he was not letting go.

"I'm here and I will catch you, let go" he said quietly.

He felt the slight shaking as the tears began to fall which turned into heart breaking sobs within seconds.

"I am so sorry it's taken all day Merri" as he held her so tight he feared he might break some bones.

"I wanted to do this since you looked down at me this morning when it all started but I had to leave you and walk away. I wanted to come up and walk in there and just pull you to me just like now" as he placed a kiss to her head as he held her and let her cry.

At least she was safe now and she would be till he let her go which he would have to when the sun come up, but for now he would do what he had wanted to all day and just hold her. He held her till the tears eased and then stopped. He held her as her breathing settled. He still held her as she finally gave in and fell asleep against his chest and he was still holding her when the sun cracked through the upper windows and woke him.

He looked down and found she was still tight against his chest hanging on to his t-shirt with her legs tangled in his. He had kept her safe but now he had to let go and she had to face the world again but he knew when night came he would do it all over again as long as she needed him to hold her.


End file.
